Sesahabat Itu
by rasyalleva
Summary: Rin bertanya-tanya apakah ia dan Fukase memang sesahabat itu—karena ternyata pemuda ini bisa juga melakukan hal selain mengajaknya saling gampar atau memasukkan klausa perang dunia ke dalam kamus sepanjang hari mereka.


**Sesahabat Itu**

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sedikit pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **catatan tambahan:**

 **(1) jadi saya habis jawab kuis online soal sosiologi. trus menang. udah seneng duluan sih karena bisa menang, dan ternyata hadiahnya yaitu tiga kali try out online gratis. ... makasih ya min. makasih.**

 **(2) teh ran maaf banget kalau ini len** x **rin nya nggak begitu len** x **rin karena ... nggak tau kenapa padahal sudah berusaha keras (?) tapi susah banget ngebelokinnya dari fukase** x **rin huhuhu. menyingkirkan karakter kesukaan dari pendominasian jam tayang (?) memang susah ya ;;**

* * *

Sebenarnya, kalau bukan karena paksaan Fukase, Rin tidak akan pernah rela diseret ke kantin pada jam istirahat. Bukan karena makanan yang dijajakan di sana tidak sesuai dengan seleranya, bukan karena perutnya sudah terlalu kenyang untuk menerima pasokan, bukan pula karena ia tidak punya uang. (Toh ia bisa mengambil alih dompet Fukase dan menggantinya sepulang sekolah karena rumah mereka saling berhadapan. Fukase pernah mengatakan ini padanya.)

Tapi karena _hal lain_.

Ia mengiringi langkah Fukase yang kedua tangannya membawa nampan dan berisi menu makan siang kesukaan; nasi, ikan sanma, sup miso, kacang, dan salad jagung, menuju di meja panjang yang nyaris penuh oleh teman-teman satu kelasnya. Rin mempersilakan Fukase bergabung lebih dulu agar ia bisa mengambil posisi tepi meja. Rasanya lebih leluasa karena bisa keluar-masuk dengan mudah dan tak perlu merepotkan orang lain apabila ingin ke luar.

"Halo," ia menyapa, tahu bahwa Fukase tak melakukannya karena tanpa tedeng aling-alih sudah menyuap makanan. Ada anggukan dan balasan, namun karena Fukase tak coba menyambung percakapan, maka untuk memecah keheningan, Rin menyikutnya. "Nggak sopan. Belum bilang permisi atau apa, sudah asal gabung saja?" tukasnya.

Fukase mengaduh, mengangkat kepala, melotot. "Maabg, bmo," katanya dengan mulut penuh makanan, sebelum mengedarkan pandangan ke teman-teman yang lain. "Abgu mabgan bga," dan berdasarkan Otak Bagian Terjemah dan Tafsir milik Rin yang sudah menghabiskan lebih dari separuh umur bersama teman kecil di sebelahnya ini, maka kalimat itu berbunyi, "Maaf, lho. Aku makan, ya."

Beberapa teman sekelas di meja itu tertawa, kemudian melanjutkan makanan mereka. Rin tak tahu harus melakukan apa karena ia satu-satunya orang yang tidak membawa baki sendiri di meja itu. Kepalanya refleks mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari hal pengusir kebosanan yang sebentar lagi mencapai tingkat kuadrat, dan ... ia justru melihat _hal lain_ itu. Hal lain yang membuatnya tak mau pergi ke kantin.

Tangan terangkat, disambung dengan teriakan yang membuat semua penghuni kantin menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada makanan di baki mereka masing-masing. Sebelah tangan itu melambai, jelas mengoloknya karena kedua mata mereka bertemu. "Hei, Kembar!"

Rin otomatis menundukkan kepala. Bukan, bukan yang itu.

"Len, ada kembaranmu, tuh!"

Seseorang yang tadi disebutkan namanya menoleh. Ia persis ada di depan meja kantin, memilih-milih menu. Rin melirik, wajahnya masih tertunduk sehingga memaksakan diri menatap ke hadapan tanpa menegakkan kepala membuatnya pening sedikit, namun ... Nah.

Seseorang itu yang ia hindari.

Fukase yang malah merasa terpanggil, ia mengangkat kepala. "Heh," katanya, menelan sisa makanan di mulut sebelum melanjutkan berbicara dengan nada yang lebih jelas. "Kamu dicari, tuh. Kenapa malah menunduk?"

"Ssst, pura-pura nggak lihat saja," Rin merebut telepon genggam milik Fukase, benda paling dekat yang bisa dijangkau tangannya, mulai membuka dan memencet sembarang suatu aplikasi. Kalender. Buru-buru tangannya menggulirkan ke atas ke bawah, asal saja sok-sok mengamati layar ponsel yang menampilkan kalender dari bulan satu ke bulan lain.

"Len, sudah selesai belum? Pesannya lama amat. Kamu ada yang menunggu, tuh, lho!"

Rin menggigit bibir. Tangannya memencet fitur membuat agenda, dan kini sebelah tangan yang awalnya menganggur ikut berpartisipasi dalam genggaman, mengetikkan sederet kalimat apa saja karena mesin ketik terpampang di layar. "Ribut amat sih mereka. Kayak yang punya kantin saja."

"Logikanya, Rin, mereka memang yang punya kantin. Bukannya peraturan tak tertulis di sekolah ini berkata kalau senior punya hak menguasai sekolah, ya?" Fukase terus berbicara sambil lanjut makan dan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya tak jelas seperti biasa, namun Otak Bagian Terjemah dan Tafsir sudah langsung dengan senang hati mengartikan.

"Mendingan kamu nggak usah lanjut bicara dan habiskan makananmu saja, trims."

Fukase mengangkat bahu.

Rin terus menunduk dan beberapa saat kemudian, telapak tangan mendarat di kepalanya. "Siang," terdengar suara ramah. Lembut sekali sampai mencairkan organ-organ telinganya yang membeku, bagaikan menebarkan benih bunga matahari, dan _ta-da_ , jadilah di dalam sana dunia musim semi. Rin merasakan kepalanya diacak perlahan sebentar dan tangan itu terangkat. "Kenapa nggak makan?"

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya, kaku. "Nggak."

Kemudian lama tak ada respons, namun sayup-sayup Rin merasakan teman-teman sekelasnya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya buru-buru bangkit dengan gugup dan meninggalkan bangku. Oke, ini super gawat—ia ditinggal sendirian. Rin mengangkat kepala, dan ternyata dugaannya benar. Meja itu sudah sepi, kini hanya ada ia dan Fukase. Ia menoleh dan melihat beberapa temannya sempat memberikan senyuman selamat tinggal. Mereka _dipaksa_ pergi.

Fukase mengangkat kepala, memandang lurus-lurus ke arah Len atau seseorang di sebelahnya, agaknya mereka bertatapan cukup lama, kemudian berucap dengan enteng. "Ah, maaf, aku nggak mempan dengan tatapan itu," katanya kurang ajar. Tapi dengan itu, Rin jadi mengerti. Rupanya hanya dengan tatapan saja sudah cukup membuat teman-teman sekelasnya minggat ke meja sebelah dengan baki-baki mereka. Kekuatan senior memang luar biasa.

Seseorang di sebelah Len, yang menyapa dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan dan meneriakinya tadi, memilih untuk duduk lebih dulu. Oliver namanya. Seringainya yang bisa muncul tiba-tiba mengingatkan Rin pada Fukase saat masih kecil dulu; mungkin kalau Fukase tidak menghabiskan setiap sore bersamanya sejak masa taman kanak-kanak dan tidak ia gampar setiap kali memasang cengiran menyebalkan itu, ia bisa mirip sekali seperti makhluk di hadapan dia ini.

"Jadi, baru kali ini kita bisa makan dalam satu meja, ayo, manfaatkan waktu sebisa mungkin," Oliver memainkan garpu di tangannya santai. Di nampannya hanya ada piring berisi tiga butir tahu ikan; siapa sangka ia begitu gigih menjalankan program diet. "Hei, Len, bukannya sejak kemarin kamu hanya sempat menepukkan tangan ke kepala kayak tadi? Ayo, gabung. Siapa namamu, Cowok Pemberani?" yang pertama ia ajak bicara adalah Fukase, tentu. Seakrab apa pun ia dengan Len, Oliver tak mau memancing satu-satunya gadis di meja ini atas nama keselamatan dirinya dari serangan bogem mentah karena tuduhan mencuri _start_.

"Mmm." Fukase melirik Rin terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab untuk kepentingannya. Rin memantulkan lirikan itu, dan bola mata Fukase bergulir menatap sang lawan bicara. "Fukase."

Oliver jelas tahu interaksi cepat di antara keduanya tadi. "Perlu, ya, pakai jeda lama begitu?"

"Biasanya sih, enggak. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, nama pengganti tadi oke juga."

"Sebaiknya kamu menyebut namamu, soalnya nama pengganti untukmu tadi cuma berlaku buat dia," Len angkat suara, dengan _cara itu_ —melebatkan bunga matahari di dalam kepala Rin. Ia yang sejak semula berdiri kini mencuri spasi di sebelah Oliver, posisi duduk yang sempurna baginya kalau ingin seratus delapan puluh derajat menatap gadis itu. Ia sengaja menciptakan jeda untuk mengambil sebutir jagung dengan sumpit dan memakannya. "Kalau aku akan memanggilmu Si Ancaman."

"Dasar. Protektif seperti biasa. Dia tidak terlihat seperti itu, tahu?" Oliver mengerutkan kening, menimpali. "Kamu ini, mulai pendekatannya saja belum, sudah main usir orang."

Rin terusik, mengangkat kepala. "Kenapa 'Si Ancaman'?"

"Oh?" Len tersenyum, senang bisa memancing gadis yang bagaikan dirinya versi perempuan itu. "Kupikir, pernyataanku tadi sudah cukup jelas bagimu untuk nggak bertanya. Kamu," ia melayangkan tatapan berbahaya pada Fukase yang langsung membalas dengan sorot mata setimpal, "yang menularkan sikap tidak sopan pada senior ke dia, ya?"

Fukase menggumam cukup panjang, yang langsung disadari oleh Rin tanpa menoleh. Itu sikap Fukase untuk menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia menarik diri atau maju terus. Ia yang mengajarkannya ketika Fukase babak belur dikeroyok anak sekolah sebelah saat mereka SMP dulu, dan itu penting sekali agar tidak main tancap gas saja demi harga diri. Rin sudah menarik napas untuk angkat suara, namun berhenti karena sebelah tangan Fukase menggenggamnya, sinyal untuk berhenti bersuara. Gerakan itu dilakukan di bawah meja, tak terlihat. Kedua tangannya memang sedang tidak berada di permukaan saat itu; Rin sedang serius menancapkan kuku-kuku jemarinya ke bagian dalam bangku. Gadis itu langsung bungkam.

"Kayaknya, lebih bagus aku di dekatnya dan menularkan sikap tidak sopan, deh, kalau itu memang benar demikian," Fukase mengatur kalimatnya hati-hati sekali. "Daripada semesta membiarkan kamu di posisi ini dan menularkan sifat pengecut padanya."

" _Pengecut_?" nada yang digunakan Oliver membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya akan langsung berjaga-jaga. Seolah-olah ada peringatan di sana, jangan berani-beraninya masih punya nyali untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Maksud 'Si Ancaman' itu permintaan mengonfirmasi, 'kan?" kali ini tidak hanya melirik, tapi Fukase terang-terangan menatap Rin. Rin menolehkan kepala, sedikit kaget dengan gerakan di sampingnya yang tiba-tiba itu. "Kalau aku bukanlah 'Si Ancaman' seperti yang kaubilang, terus apa, Senior? Mau mendekatinya, begitu?"

Len terperangah. Tidak menjawab.

Fukase menelan suapan terakhirnya dan bangkit berdiri. Ia ke luar dengan cara kakinya melangkahi bangku. "Kalau boleh kuperjelas, sih. Mungkin aku bukanlah sainganmu kalau soal romansa, soalnya aku dan Rin ini memang tidak ada apa-apa. Kami berdua sudah terlalu dekat sampai dia kuanggap saudaraku," lelaki itu lurus-lurus menatap kedua senior yang seolah terpaku di bangku. "Tapi aku bisa dibilang ancaman karena kalau mau mendekati dia, artinya lumpuhkan aku dulu."

* * *

"Aku cuma penasaran," Rin mengatakan itu tepat setelah guru yang mengajar mereka ke luar kelas, membalikkan badan agar bisa menatap langsung Fukase yang duduk di belakangnya. "Memang, kita _sesahabat itu_ , ya?"

Fukase mengerutkan kening. Memutar-mutar pensil di genggaman. Rin menatap sebentar buku yang terbentang di hadapan lelaki itu—seperti biasa, bukannya mencatat materi namun justru mengarang puisi. "Kok, pilihan katanya aneh, ya, Rin?"

Rin menggumam sebentar, ia mengulang kembali kalimatnya di kepala. Memang aneh, ia tidak pernah mendengar kata itu sebelumnya, dan pun ia sudah mengulangnya beberapa kali di kepala namun tak menemukan pengganti yang cocok. "Nggak tahu, sih. Aku cuma berpikir kalau kita nggak pernah benar-benar menunjukkan sikap membela sahabat masing-masing sebelumnya. Kita terus bertengkar dan kita saling gampar dan perang dunia ada di kamus kita sepanjang hari. Jadi, memangnya kita sesahabatitu sampai kamu membelaku di depan senior?"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin enggak. Hanya saja, nggak pernah ada cowok yang mau mendekatimu sebelumnya, 'kan?"

Rin terdiam. Barangkali kalimat Fukase barusan tercantum sindiran dan penghinaan untuknya karena sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak gadis-gadis yang naksir pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya ini semasa SMP, namun ... iya juga, sih.

* * *

Fukase sudah menunjukkan sikap menentang seperti itu (hanya saja tidak seekstrem tadi) sejak kali pertama waktu mempertemukannya dengan Len.

Yang ia hadapi pertama tentu saja Oliver. Saat itu hari pertama masuk sekolah dan mereka berdua berangkat bersama-sama dari rumah, ketika bertemu dengan seseorang di depan gerbang, membagikan selebaran ekstrakurikuler paduan suara, berambut kuning tua dengan mata sebelah kanan dibaluti perban sehingga tak terlihat—hampir sama dengan Fukase, namun yang ditutupi Fukase adalah mata sebelah kiri, itu pun dengan memanjangkan rambutnya saja, tanpa pakai penutup mata apa pun.

Seingat Rin saat itu, mata Oliver membelalak lebar, menudingnya. "Astaga!?"

"Dia kenapa?" Fukase saat itu langsung waspada. Ia berhenti berjalan.

"Apa?" sementara Rin yang jadi pihak tertuding malah tidak mengerti apa-apa. Ia ikut berhenti berjalan, menoleh ke samping, agak ke belakang karena Fukase tertinggal dua langkah darinya, mengerutkan kening bingung. "Siapa?" ia membalikkan kepala dan menatap Oliver masih memasang gerakan yang sama. Menudingnya. Ah.

Dia siapa?

Oliver saat itu kehilangan kata-kata beberapa saat. "Astaga, astaga, hei, kamu, diam di situ dulu!" begitu berseru demikian, ia langsung meletakkan selebaran ekstrakurikuler hingga berserakan di tanah, berlari memasuki sekolah sambil berteriak memanggil satu nama, "Len! LEN! Len, astaga, kamu di mana!? Kemari, ke sini!"

Rin tidak bergerak. Beberapa anak tak dikenal (tentu saja tak dikenal, ini baru hari pertama masuk sekolah) menatapnya dengan bingung, dan ia _sama_ bingungnya. Tadi orang itu menudingnya kenapa? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan caranya berpakaian? Rasanya tidak. Lagipula, ia tidak kenal orang itu siapa. Pun 'Len' yang ia teriaki itu siapa, ia juga tak pernah dengar.

Fukase maju tiga langkah, sehingga kini dirinya yang berada di belakang lelaki itu. "Kamu kenal dia? Atau 'Len' itu?"

"Mmm. Nggak."

Rin mengambil langkah maju agar mereka berdua bisa sejajar. Namun, Fukase melakukan hal yang sama sehingga posisi mereka tetap seperti tadi—ia yang di belakang. Fukase menatapnya sebentar. "Diam dulu, deh. Aku saja yang di depan lebih sedikit."

Rin, sih, tenang-tenang saja. "Memangnya kamu bisa apa?"

"Kurang ajar. Kalau sekadar tinju dan tendang aku juga bisa, tahu."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Oliver kembali, menggandeng (lebih tepatnya menyeret) seseorang. Rin melebarkan bola mata, dan sama seperti yang menjadi reaksi orang di hadapannya itu. Rambut keduanya yang sama-sama kuning terang. Warna kulit keduanya. Bola matanya. Oliver tersenyum kemenangan setelah berhasil membuktikannya, ia menuding Rin lagi. "Mirip banget, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?" pada kalimat yang kedua, Oliver memutar kepala, menatap lawan yang ia tuding untuk meminta persetujuan juga.

"Banget." Len yang kali pertama berhasil menguasai diri. Matanya masih terkunci menatap Rin yang tak berkedip.

"Mirip kamu, Rin."

Terdengar suara baru yang asing bagi telinga Len, membuat kedua mata pemuda itu mengerjap, dan melihat ada seseorang tepat di sebelah gadis itu. Ada. Seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala, poninya panjang sebelah sehingga mata kirinya tak kelihatan. Wah, ini baru hari pertama masuk sekolah namun gadis itu sudah ada yang menggandeng, ya?

Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Mengirimkan sinyal perang.

Fukase tidak mengalihkan pandangan.

* * *

"Selamat siang."

Rin mengangkat kepala, menoleh. Len di sebelahnya, cukup untuk membuat kedua pipinya serasa terbakar, ikut mengantre memilih menu makan siang di kantin. Ia buru-buru menatap jejeran menu dan Otak Bagian Berpikir di Saat Genting sedang mengerakkan roda gigi mereka, berpikir keras apa sih menu yang biasanya ia pesan? Kenapa ia bisa lupa begitu saja seolah kena hipnotis?

"Eh ... ehm. Siang, Senior," jawabnya gugup.

"Pilih menu apa? Aku nggak ada keinginan khusus hari ini jadi mungkin bakal sama denganmu," kalimat yang ia ucapkan begitu ringan, seperti bola-bola kapas, membawanya naik bersama kumpulan awan di angkasa. Len menatapnya. "Kalau sudah selesai pesan, bilang saja 'dua', Kembar."

Kembar, katanya!

Rin tergesa mengatakan ia memilih menu yang ketiga, memesan sebanyak dua. Selagi menu tiga sedang disiapkan, ia merogoh kantongnya untuk mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang ia harapkan ada di sana—dan _sialnya_ tidak ada satu yen pun di sakunya sekarang! Habis, bersih, ke mana semua uangnya? Apakah jangan-jangan karena ia pikir merepotkan menyimpan uang dalam saku rok maka simpan saja di tas? Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!

"Kamu nggak bawa uang?"

Betapa malunya! Dunia, hilangkan ia dari eksistensi sekarang juga. "Eh, aku—"

"Kamu kalau mau memanggilku tuh, tinggal teriak saja. Nggak usah sengaja berlama-lama di sini dan bikin aku menyusul, tahu," itu suara Fukase. Ia sudah menyodorkan uangnya pada petugas kantin, uang yang jumlahnya pas untuk menu yang ketiga sebanyak satu buah, sehingga Rin tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk mengobrol tentang apa saja pada Len yang harus menghadapi situasi sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba itu. Apalagi Fukase langsung merebut nampan berisi menu pilihannya dan mengambil langkah lebih dulu. "Mau tahu, seberapa lama aku menunggu?"

Rin tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti.

"Memangnya seberapa lama?"

"Satu abad."

Gadis itu mendecak. "Berlebihan, ah."

"Kan hanya perumpamaan," Fukase menukas, lalu memandangnya, tidak memperlambat tempo laju sementara keduanya masih berjalan menuju meja yang biasanya mereka tempati bersama teman-teman satu kelas sejak minggu pertama masuk sekolah. "Kalau nggak ada uang, tinggal bilang saja. Toh, kembalikan saat pulang sekolah juga bisa. Lempar saja dari jendela, gampang."

* * *

"Rin!"

Rin mengangkat kepala kaget. "Iya?" ditatapnya Fukase yang memanggilnya. Ia sibuk melamun memikirkan peristiwa-peristiwa awal mula ia dengan Len hingga tak sadar masih membelakangi papan tulis. Ia sendiri tak tahu panggilan Fukase untuknya tadi sudah kali keberapa. Fukase menatapnya, lalu dengan gerakan kepala, menyuruhnya untuk menatap ke arah pintu. Kalau boleh jujur, panggilan itu sudah kali kelima.

"Ada Senior Len di depan pintu."

Rin menoleh cepat. "Hah?"

Benar saja. Ada Len di depan pintu, tersenyum tidak enak, seperti canggung, lalu melambaikan tangan padanya. Memintanya untuk ke luar kelas, dan dari ekspresi di wajahnya, Rin tahu bahwa sepertinya ia mempunyai beberapa hal untuk dibicarakan. Pasti terkait tadi—betapa percakapan mereka yang seharusnya menjadi perbincangan pertama setelah sekian lama hanya sekadar menegur sapa justru menjadi bencana.

Terdengar sorakan teman-teman sekelasnya. Muka Rin memerah. Ia menoleh ke arah Fukase, dan baru ia sadari lelaki itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Haruskah aku ke sana?" tanyanya ragu, setengah berbisik dan setengahnya lagi takut-takut.

Fukase mengangkat bahu, senyuman jahil belum terhapus dari wajahnya. "Jelas. Kenapa nggak?"

"Kurang ajar memang kamu, ya. Beberapa menit yang lalu kamu membelaku dan minta dia melumpuhkanmu dulu sebelum mendekatiku, sekarang kamu justru mendorongku begitu saja? Mana katanya 'kita memang sesahabat itu' yang baru saja kita bicarakan?"

"Rin, bukan yang seperti itu," dengan pensil di genggaman, Fukase satu per satu mengetuki jemari tangan Rin. "Kita sahabat. Sejak kecil. Aku tahu kamu lama. Aku bakal was-was di situasi yang menurutku mencurigakan dan belum bisa sepenuhnya aku percaya kalau ada seseorang berkata situasi itu adalah situasi yang mendatangkan kebaikan padamu," pensil Fukase berakhir pada ketukan di kelingking kiri Rin. "Oke?"

Rin menggigit bibir. "Memangnya ini situasi yang akan mendatangkan kebaikan?"

Fukase belum sempat menjawab karena terdengar suara Oliver. Sosok itu muncul tiba-tiba dari pintu. "Aku sudah mengatur semuanya, hei! Kalian berdua hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit. Cepat keluar, Kembar!"

Rin menatap Fukase. Air mukanya mulai berubah. Alih-alih takut, kini tatapannya semata-mata hanya sekadar menunggu aba-aba. Fukase mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"Sana pergi. Aku nggak akan menemani, aku percaya kalau ini situasi yang akan mendatangkan kebaikan buatmu," ujung batang pensil yang tumpul mendarat tepat di dahi Rin. Ada senyuman seolah sudah bisa membaca alur cerita beberapa langkah lebih maju. "Karena iya, kita berdua memanglah sesahabat itu."

 **tamat.**

* * *

 **catatan tambahan:**

 **(1) lewat cerita ini saya mau menekankan persahabatan antara laki-laki dan perempuan yang secara murni mereka benar-benar bersahabat tanpa ada ketertarikan untuk pindah ke genre romansa selangkah pun juga _(:"3 mudah-mudahan tersampaikan ya ehe. dan lagi buat teh ran, ini len** x **rin nya. semangat ya, bu koor! XD  
**

 **(2) maaf saya bener-bener cinta sama fukase (...). terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
